1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for sealing and/or shaping a food product.
2. Related Art Statement
There is an increasing trend to give basic foods, be they meat, poultry or fish, added value by adding ingredients and/or presenting it in a certain shape or format. There is also an increasing trend to introduce automation into the production of such food products since it is perceived as reducing possible contamination by virtue of reducing the handling by humans. One area where automation has been introduced is in the sealing and shaping of food products in which a mold is employed usually comprising two halves in which the food product is introduced and pressed into shape conforming to the internal shape of the mold. However, this has the disadvantage that each product has substantially the same shape and this is perceived as a negative feature. Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to have an advantage of automation whilst avoiding the perceived disadvantages.